


a level of it's own (that's gotham for you)

by remi_mae



Series: Anthea Lin-Wayne [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Family, Gen, Social Media, Tumblr, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remi_mae/pseuds/remi_mae
Summary: People might not always believe what news comes out of Gotham City, but that doesn't stop them from being amused by Gothamites on social media. And well, the Wayne's are one very rich family. Even outside of Gotham, it's not that surprising to see something they've done or said trending on social media.Or, the Wayne's, but mostly Anthea, versus social media.
Series: Anthea Lin-Wayne [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511444
Kudos: 53





	1. #NewWayneKid

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's been a hot minute since I wrote anything. I underestimated how much work would exhaust me (in my defence, I was hired right before Christmas, we didn't have enough cashiers, and then all this c*vid bullshit happened, and that's exhausted me because anxiety!! We now have enough cashiers at work so I'm working like, 20ish hours a week and I've just.... really wanted to write lately. Like, a lot. But I can never seen to get anything to work, and I remembered I had started working on some social media stuff for Anthea, so... here it is? Hopefully I'll be able to update this fairly regularly and it'll help me flesh out Anthy, her relationships with her new family, etc, etc.
> 
> If there's any spelling mistakes blame it on the fact that it's social media and I know I don't proof read before I tweet half the time akjflakjf title subject to change because I'm terrible at them and couldn't find a song lyric that fit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthea is officially a Wayne, and the internet reacts pretty much exactly how everyone thought they would ft. protective brothers threatening the general public on Twitter because honestly, did anyone expect them to react in any other way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, I have no idea how news sites would tweet, so the first couple of tweets are probably not at all how they would be if they were real... and in general I don't really use twitter for anything except to follow some people and like, rant into the void, so sorry if the tweets are awkward? (also sorry not sorry almost all the screen names are related to my general interests, because they're like, the only things I could think of. Same with the Wayne's - I mostly just went with what people tend to use? I am not creative when it comes to screen names on social media lol)

Anthea's Twitter before the announcement

\- - - -

**Gotham Gazette ✓** @TheGothamGazette

WE CEO Bruce Wayne has adopted a new kid! We've got the scoop @ http://gothamgazette.com/new-wayne-kid #NewWayneKid

**Buzzfeed ✓** @Buzzfeed

Bruce Wayne of Gotham's Wayne Enterprises announced the adoption of his second and youngest daughter earlier today and we've got all the details on the #NewWayneKid

**Wayne Watch** @AllAboutWayne

We've got a new Wayne to watch! Welcome Anthea Lin-Wayne, the newest addition to the family! #NewWayneKid

**TMZ ✓** @TMZ

#NewWayneKid ? Who is she, where'd she come from and why her?

\- - - -

**Bruce Wayne ✓** @brucewayne

I realize that a lot of people are excited about our newest family member, but unless she wants to, she won't be making any big public appearances, and I do hope that everyone respects that decision. Her comfort and safety come first.

> **malakaikai** @ghostking

read: "hey don't push my new daughter to appear in public like some celebrity when all she's done is lose her parent(s) and be adopted by me"

>> **nyssa rae** @gothambat

reason number one why Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, despite his airheaded dumb rich guy appearance (that i am convinced is entirely an act)

\- - - -

**jessamine ♡s gemi** @j_reesmorgan

so we all agree we protect the new wayne kid with our lives, right? she's precious #NewWayneKid

> **gemi ♡s jessie** @geminini

i have only known of anthea lin-wayne for a few hours, but if anything happened to her, i would kill everyone in gotham and then myself

>> **jessamine ♡s gemi** @j_reesmorgan

glad to know we're on the same page babe

\- - - -

**Dick Grayson-Wayne ✓** @flyinggrayson

I know I'm the 'nice one' but if I see anyone bad mouthing my new little sister, I won't hesitate

> **lunes** @moonsun

dick grayson-wayne is ready to cut a bitch for his little sister, and i for one am here for it #NewWayneKid

\- - - -

**#StreamSoWhat** @twelvethgirl

a new day, a #newwaynekid

> **kyl(i)e** @callmekyle

i love how gotham has collectively just gotten so used to bruce wayne adopting orphans that they don't even react anymore

>> **ocean breeze** @seababe

gotham operates on another wavelength from the rest of the world. a new wayne is nothing compared to the bats and rogues, of course we dont care lmao

>>> **#StreamSoWhat** @twelvethgirl

if anything, most of us are jealous. not about the orphan part, but the being adopted by bruce wayne part #newwaynekid #mrwayneadoptmepls

\- - - -

**mdzs trash** @yilingp

and the same rumours that pop up every time bruce wayne adopts a new kid are making the rounds again. do people have nothing better to do than accuse a man who clearly just wants to give some kids a home of being a p*do?

> **Karen Smith** @ksmithy

I mean... is it not a little suspicious?

>> **mdzs trash** @yilingp

okay time for some education. again. first of all, the rumours are completely unfounded. none of the wayne kids have EVER said anything that would make someone think that bruce has ever touched them inappropriately. i know hes a rich white man, but bruce wayne is a good man (1/?)

>> **mdzs trash** @yilingp

he's so incredibly open about all the charities he donates to. it would easier to list causes he isn't constantly donating to. and some people seem to forget that he grew up an orphan - of course he wants to help these kids, give them a home and a family (2/?)

>> **mdzs trash** @yilingp

he obviously can't adopt EVERY kid in need, and he's said before that his kids remind him of himself, which is why he's adopted these specific kids. he also obviously adores them - have you ever seen him talking about his kids achievements? he's such a DAD and it's adorable (3/?)

>> **mdzs trash** @yilingp

i could go on all day about how bruce wayne is an angel in this hellhole of a city, but back to the topic at hand. stop spreading rumours! (4/?)

>> **mdzs trash** @yilingp

like, ffs, the wayne kids have straight up had people ask if their dad abuses them and not a single one has ever given anyone reason to think they're lying about it?? (5/?)

>> **mdzs trash** @yilingp

there's literally a viral video of jason calling out some asshole reporter for suggesting that, and we all know how jason todd-wayne is. if something was going on, he'd let people know. (6/7)

>> **mdzs trash** @yilingp

anyway, bruce wayne is an angel and i for one am happy that another wayne has joined the family nad hope that she's comfortable and happy and people leave her alone!!! (7/7)

\- - - -

**Jason Todd-Wayne ✓** @jtodds

this shouldn't need to be said but here we are! again! we don't always get along but bruce is a good dad, and if i catch anyone saying anything about my family - newest member especially - you have to deal with me. that's your only warning.

>> **ehri berri** @ehriiberrii

ooof. y'all've been warned!!

\- - - -

**bex becks** @bexierabbit

i went to school with anthea for years. wouldnt say were friends, but ive knwon her since kindergarten, and we were in the same class most of the time, until she went to gotham academy while i stayed in public school

> **bex becks** @bexierabbit

girl has always been shy as hell, but also an absolute sweetheart. i know i feel protective of her, and i expect the waynes do too. yall might want to chill with your jealous bullshit before they make you

\- - - -

**Abbey Jones** @abbeys

@ wayne fam - yall better treat anthy right or im gonna have to like... steal her back and keep her in the dorms with me (please dont make me do that) #newwaynekid

> **Tim Drake-Wayne ✓** @tinytimd

Trust me, we all love her to bits already (even Damian, though he won't admit it.) We're not gonna let anything happen to her.

\- - - -

**m tseng** @mi_tseng

@an_lin a-ying, dearest best friend of mine, why did i have to learn you were being adopted through twitter? #newwaynekid ?

> **anthea lin-wayne** @an_lin

uh.... oops?

> **anthea lin-wayne** @an_lin

i actually have no excuse for not telling you sooner, it just slipped my mind. a-hong forgive meeeee :(

>> **m tseng** @mi_tseng

hm, we'll see

\- - - -

**Cassandra Cain-Wayne ✓** @cassiewayne

Anthea is family. No one else gets a say in that except our family.

> **erin** @cyclonejoker

the fact that this needed to be said says more about the state of people on social media than it does about the wayne family.

\- - - -

**sakura itoh** @cherryseason

Every time one of the Wayne's does something and it's trending on social media, I'm reminded that people outside of Gotham think of the Wayne family as the Gotham version of like, the Kardashians or something.

> **sakura itoh** @cherryseason

So uh, reminder that the Wayne's might be rich as hell, but they actually do good! And also that they're not reality stars so like... stop expecting all the kids to be comfortable on camera!!

\- - - -

**Damian Wayne ✓** @damianwayne

My family is alright, I suppose.

[image]

[image description: a painting of the Wayne family, similar to ones that Damian has painted before. It's styled like an old timey family photo, with Bruce Wayne sitting in the middle of a couch, Damian Wayne sitting directly to his right. Dick Grayson-Wayne stands behind him, with Jason Todd-Wayne to his right, and Tim Drake-Wayne to his left. Cassandra Cain is perched gracefully on the left arm of the couch. On Bruce Wayne's left side is a small Asian girl with pink hair. Given the news today, it's obvious that this is Anthea Lin-Wayne.]

\- - - -

**anthea lin-wayne** @an_lin

@brucewayne @flyinggrayson @jtodds @cassiewayne @tinytimd @damianwayne i love you guys <3

> a **nthea lin-wayne** @an_lin

(yes, even you damian)

\- - - -

Anthea's Twitter after the announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @mi_tseng is another OC I made up that's Anthea's best friend - I've got a whole other fic started (based on the tweet, actually, because really, Anthea's got a lot going on, it absolutely would slip her mind to tell her best friend that she was being adopted.) You'll get more info about him in the other fic, but it could be a while before I finish that so! Basic info about Anthea's bestie!  
> \- His name is Mikhael "Misha" Tseng / Zéng Hóngjié (曾弘杰, with Hongjie meaning 'great hero')  
> \- He's Russian-Taiwanese, though both his parents were born in the USA, and he was born and raised in Gotham. He speaks basic Russian and is moderately fluent in Mandarin, because his parents take him (and his younger siblings) to Russia and Taiwan (but mostly Taiwan) on vacation.  
> \- He and Anthy met before they started school, with Misha and his parents living in the apartment next to Anthea and her dads. She spent a lot of time at his place while growing up, same with her dad honestly.  
> \- Misha calls Anthea 'A-Ying' a lot of the time, from her Chinese name (Lin Chunying), while Anthy calls him 'A-Hong' though sometimes they're Xiao Ying and Hong'er (呵/A and 儿/Er are both Chinese honorifics that denote familiarity, and are common for nicknames. 儿/Er also means 'child' so it's just cute. Xiao, in this case, is 小 meaning 'small'.)  
> \- He has two younger brothers (Nikolai/Kolya and Pavel/Pasha) who are twins, and are eight years younger than Anthy and Misha. Misha and his parents moved before they were born, because the apartment was too small for a family of five.  
> \- He goes to Gotham City High School rather than Gotham Academy with Anthy, so they don't see each other super often (though they're almost always texting) which is the reason he doesn't know about the adoption before it comes out online, because it didn't occur to her to mention it to him, and it wasn't like he was asking about it.  
> \- I sort of picture him looking like Unine's He Changxi (except Misha is 1/2 Russian and He Changxi is only 1/8 Russian lol)


	2. Guide To: Anthea Lin-Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People outside Gotham (and even some people in the city) need help when it comes to information about the Wayne's. That's where Wayne Watch comes in! And a new Wayne means a new guide for everyone.

wanyewatch An (Unhelpful) Guide to the Wayne Family, Anthea Edition A new Wayne, a new guide to get to know them! I'll update this as we learn more about her, but for now, here's what we know about Anthea Lin-Wayne Her full name is Anthea Chunying Lin-Wayne. She was born September 21st, and is the same age as Tim, which makes her the second youngest of the Wayne siblings. From what I can tell, her mother died when she was just a baby, and after that, Anthea and her dad moved from China to Gotham, where her dad worked at Wayne Industries, in the IT department. (Her dad was killed by a former WI employee, according to the police reports. That's all we're going to say about that part of her life.) Quick fire round!  
• She attends Gotham Academy  
• Like the rest of the Wayne kids, she was an only child before being adopted by the Wayne's  
• Her love for coffee apparently rivals Tim's, which is both amusing and a little concerning??? Considering how much coffee Tim apparently drinks in a day  
• She's really shy and has spoken (on her Twitter, @/an_lin) about having social anxiety and having trouble speaking around lots of people  
• Relating to the last point, apparently Anthea's pink hair makes her feel more confident! (can relate!)  
• If you use a nickname for her, use Anthy not Thea. She apparently doesn't like Thea as a nickname, for herself at least. Plus it's in her Twitter bio. Use her preferred nickname From what I can tell, she seems to be pretty close with all of the Wayne kids, barring Damian, but anyone who knows anything about the Wayne's knows Damian Wayne can be hard to get along with. Considering he only seems to get along with Dick, it's not that surprising that he and Anthy aren't close. And that's all we've really got so far. Hopefully we'll learn more about our newest Wayne soon, but please remember not to harass any of the Wayne's for info about Anthea! We take what we can get, and they don't owe us anything, please keep that in mind. Until next time, we'll keep watching our Wayne's. #wayne watch#guide to waynes #anthea lin wayne #wayne family #gotham #gotham city 4,379 notes 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably awkward as hell, but I wanted to do something like this?? It was either a tumblr post or like, a Buzzfeed type article, and I wrote in Wayne Watch in the first chapter and figured this would be something they'd do. So. If anyone has any suggestions for social media type posts that would fit in this fic, feel free to leave suggestions? Either specific social media sites, or like, plot type things (like how the first chapter is the internet reacting to Anthy's adoption, that sort of thing.)


	3. #AskAnthea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since everyone's already asking her questions, Anthea gets talked into doing a Q&A on Twitter. With Jason and Tim picking out what questions she actually gets to answer.

**anthea lin-wayne ✓** @an_lin

i've been told i should do some kind of q&a since everyone keeps asking me questions and my mentions are already a mess. so. tweet with #AskAnthea and maybe i'll answer it

> **anthea lin-wayne ✓** @an_lin

jason and tim are supervising and choosing the questions btw. please don't ask anything that's going to make my brothers angry, then i have to deal with them

\- - - -

**Abbey Jones** @abbeys

so what exactly possessed you to dye your hair pink? i mean, looks amazing but until you showed up to school with it, i never took you for the type #AskAnthea

> **anthea lin-wayne ✓** @an_lin

my halloween costume last year - misha and i both got a bit obsessed with saiki k last year, so he went as the male version, i went as the female version. my wig was horrible, but i really liked the colour on me, so... dyed it.

>> **Abbey Jones** @abbeys

... you had better have pictures of that costume miss lin-wayne, and i had better see them tmrw at school. i have no idea what it is, but you probably looked adorable!

\- - - -

**Wayne Watch** @AllAboutWayne

#AskAnthea How many languages do you speak? The Wayne's all seem to speak a few so I'm curious

> **anthea lin-wayne ✓** @an_lin

uh... only fluent in english but i'm also conversational in mandarin and speak a little bit of russian? very little. i'm learning asl too! i'm struggling a bit, but being able to talk to cass-jiejie is a good motivator

>> **gemma** @gemstonebaz

jiejie?

>>> **anthea lin-wayne ✓** @an_lin

ah, that is 'big sister' in mandarin. growing up i always wanted an older sister, so jiejie. dick and jason are gege (big brother) sometimes too, but i call cass jiejie more than i call them gege

>>>> **Jason Todd-Wayne ✓** @jtodds

she really only calls us gege when she's trying to be cute. it usually works. she is very cute.

\- - - -

**m tseng** @mi_tseng

absolute favourite food? @an_lin #AskAnthea

> **anthea lin-wayne ✓** @an_lin

... uncle tseng's niu ruo mian. which you are well aware of, hong'er. your dad makes it for my birthday every year bc it's my favourite

> **anthea lin-wayne ✓** @an_lin

wait, you're just trying to promote your parents restaurant aren't you?

>> **m tseng** @mi_tseng

oh absolutely lol

\- - - -

**Dick Grayson-Wayne ✓** @flyinggrayson

@an_lin favourite room in the manor? #askanthea

> **anthea lin-wayne ✓** @an_lin

bold of you to assume i have one

> **anthea lin-wayne ✓** @an_lin

okay it's the theatre room. it's all the joys of watching movies in a theatre without all the extra people around!

>> **Dick Grayson-Wayne ✓** @flyinggrayson

how did I know you were going to say that?

>>> **Jason Todd-Wayne ✓** @jtodds

why did you bother asking then???

>>> **Jason Todd-Wayne ✓** @jtodds

that's also where we're hiding. come help us pick questions for anthy to answer instead of asking the questions

\- - - -

**lissandra hart** @chuchuu

I love that they're clearly steering clear of the less than fun questions (I also see why Jason and Tim are picking, so Anthea doesn't have to dig through them.) Anyway for #AskAnthea - favourite school subject and why?

> **anthea lin-wayne ✓** @an_lin

math, probably. i prefer math and science, though i'm not sure i'd say they're my favourite classes either. if we had a computer programming class it would definitely be that though

>> **cin from gotham** @blackparade

least favourite class?

>>> **anthea lin-wayne ✓** @an_lin

english literature. in general i just prefer classes that have like, concrete answers, i guess? also hate gym class, but that's mostly bc i can't do sports!

\- - - -

**reveluv ellie** @huffnpuff

favourite music genre?

> **anthea lin-wayne ✓** @an_lin

ooh, good question actually. i like most things? i don't really like country, rap or hiphop, but there are exceptions to that. i sorta listen to everything though i have a soft spot for the old chinese songs my baba would listen to

> **anthea lin-wayne ✓** @an_lin

he also liked rock music, so i listened to a lot of that growing up. my music taste is kind of all over the place, both genre wise and language wise (it's mostly english and mandarin, but i like some japanese and korean music too)

\- - - -

**miriam campbell** @miriri

#AskAnthea how do you get on with everyone? you seem like you get along with them all pretty well, from how you talk about them, but i've been wondering

> **anthea lin-wayne ✓** @an_lin

i mean... i like everyone? bruce outright asked if i wanted to be adopted and if i didn't like them, i'd still just be a foster kid (i also called him dad the other morning and im pretty sure it almost made him cry??)

> **anthea lin-wayne ✓** @an_lin

dick is the big brother i never knew i wanted, i guess? he gives the best hugs and he's wayyy more outgoing than i am, which meant he was... a lot at first, i just find him comfortable now

> **anthea lin-wayne ✓** @an_lin

jason just straight up avoided me at first bc he was worried i might be scared of him and he didn't want that. and then he helped me with english homework and he's honestly my favourite brother (but don't tell the others that)

> **anthea lin-wayne ✓** @an_lin

i said earlier i always wanted a big sister, so i always wanted to get close to cass-jiejie? it was kind of awkward at first, since jiejie doesn't really talk and i didnt know any asl, but i'm learning now! and she lets me call her jiejie, so there's that

> **anthea lin-wayne ✓** @an_lin

tim reminds me a bit of @mi_tseng - not bc tim and misha have similar personalities but bc i'm always comfortable around them and if i'm anxious, them just being around helps so. much.

> **anthea lin-wayne ✓** @an_lin

damian and i don't see eye to eye like, ever, but i don't think he sees eye to eve with anyone? i dunno. he's less intentionally rude to me now. also alfred the cat likes me so he's trying to be nicer, or something like that

\- - - -

**marion miller** @rubyofthesea

#askanthea generally speaking, how do you feel about being A Wayne™?

> **anthea lin-wayne ✓** @an_lin

i adore my new family, i couldny deny that even if i tried. i love them to bits, even damian when hes being a little shit. being a wayne while around the family is fantastic. getting used to the famous and rich family is a lot though

> **anthea lin-wayne ✓** @an_lin

i hate how some people seem to think that being a wayne means that they're privy to any and all information about me. bruce, dick and tim are really the only ones that are comfortable with the attention, bc they grew up with it

> **anthea lin-wayne ✓** @an_lin

jason, cass and damian are used to it but don't necessarily like the attention. theyre better at brushing people off, at ignoring people who are pushy. im not used to it, plus i suffer from social anxiety so people are!! a lot!!

> **anthea lin-wayne ✓** @an_lin

honestly, if people stopped thinking they have a right to know about my life just bc bruce adopted me, adjusting to everything else that comes with being a wayne would be a lot easier

\- - - -

**anthea lin-wayne ✓** @an_lin

okay tht was last question bc dinner is ready and none of us want to keep alfred waiting! and also im kind of exhausted bc i don't normally talk about myself this much online, even if most of the quetsions were from my friends and family

> **anthea lin-wayne ✓** @an_lin

maybe i'll do this again in the future, but uh... it'll be a while if i do. please stop blowing up my notifs unless you actually know me, i'm probably not going to answer? m'kay bye gonna eat dinner now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I just wanted an excuse to figure out some little things, like why Anthea dyed her hair (which I figured was different from me, who went from blonde highlights to pink streaks to fully pink hair within the span of two years, I think lol) and little things like that, and also I thought it'd be funny to have her doing a Q&A but having Jason and Tim picking out the questions, so of course half of the questions are from the family and Anthy's friends. I'm also coming to realize why here are so many Twitter fics in comparison to other social media sites. This shit is so much easier to write than like, Tumblr or Instagram stuff (especially since I... kind of want to do Instagram posts with pictures, which requires... finding pictures and going from there.)


End file.
